There are conventionally electronic devices, for example, notebook type portable computers, which comprise speaker units at right and left sides thereof.
For such electronic devices, the sound quality can be a factor which determines the competitive strength of the device in the market, and therefore there is always the need for improving the sound quality and the improvement of the quality of the sound output from the device is required.